Markings
by ElijahJessGodric
Summary: "They say you are mine…" The vampire said. My gaze shot up to his in shock and also fear. His? "I'm not anybody's" I say quietly no confidence in my voice at all. He nodded slightly but the way his jaw locked and his eyes narrowed told me. He wasn't happy with what I said. Who knew a birthmark was so important?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I never believed in god and I never will. I thought they were crazy going to church every Sunday maybe more, praying to a man that didn't even know what he looked like. God wasn't real if so why would he let such bad things happen to good people?

When I was born I didn't have a birthmark that was just a patch of skin discolored. No, I had something that people would see as a tattoo. I let people believe that as why would they believe me if I said it was a birthmark, I would either be named a freak or they would shrug me off. It was black and swirls to make a tribal sign that dated way back all the way around my wrist. I had done my research to see it was signs dating back to before the romans. A crest.

That mark is what got me into the trouble I was in now. I didn't know why, I didn't know what it meant and I didn't know why it meant I deserved all this pain. I was kidnapped by the Fellowship of the Sun It was a vampire hating church/organization that used to be just a church that hated vampires. But then it turned into creating an army and killing vampires when they could.

They had seen my birthmark on my wrist because my bracelet I used to normally cover the mark had broken on my way to the church. I got it caught on some woman's bag going past me and it snapped, it was cheap anyway so I wasn't too bothered. My boss had asked me to drop off some paperwork there as apparently they bought a lot of stuff from the store.

When I was dropping stuff off I had the pleasure to meet Newlin, the one and only. I shook his hand and he saw my birthmark. I thought nothing of it and prepared myself for the normal conversation of lies saying it was a tattoo and it was random thing I got as I thought it looked good. But he didn't ask me anything. I instantly took it as he was in thought when he didn't drop my hand.

"It's a tattoo, do you not like it?" I said getting quite embarrassed . I went to pull my hand away but his hand tighten and I looked up at him confused but also dread began to feel me.

chuckled and smirked shaking his head.

"Oh no , my friend. I know a tattoo when I see one, the dreadful things. It's a birthmark" Steve said looking at me now. My eye widened. How could he possibly know that? I yanked my hand away from him.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. The paperwork is in the reception desk, I'll be leaving now" I said in a completely business tone to try and hide the fear building up inside me. I turned away from him to walk out the door, very quickly I must say.

"Oh no you won't...Gabe!" I heard Steve yell and without looking back I ran out into the front car park. That's when I was rugby tackled to the floor before my hair was grabbed pulling my head up and smashing it into the floor, hard. I soon blacked out after that.

That was the day that my life changed and I could never see the world the same. I had been here for 7 months now and the beating got worse and worse.

They had tied me up to a cross and proceeded to cut the back of my top open. I was trembling with fear not knowing what they were going to do. But this looked awfully familiar to the way the used to whip people in ancient times.

"Now let's try again shall we, I know this is not right. But I am trying to get information so that god's holly light can shine upon us human's to make us stronger to get rid of the spawns of the devil" Steve Newlin proudly preached to an helpless case.

I could hear movement behind me. Footsteps as someone else arrived in the room. I heard the sound of moving objects before I felt a slash and rip of my skin as the whip slid through my skin like a razor. I couldn't even summon a noise of pain as I lost the motion to breathe.

"Is he worth all this pain?" Steve asked me almost pitying me. For reasons I didn't even know of! I cried out as the whip hit me again and again.

"Please. I swear I don't know anything!" I cried out and begged at the same time. I wanted so badly to know the information so I could give it to them.

"Where is he? You know and you will tell us. We will not be made a fool of!" Steve said before the whip hit my back harder and I screamed, this one went deeper than the others.

They whipped me until I passed out to the feel of blood trails going down my back.

I woke up quick from the nightmare looking around expecting Steve but he wasn't and hasn't been around for a few days. He had a boy named Luke beating me who was a lot stronger than Steve. No all I saw was my living hell that I have been sleeping on for months.

It was a basement full of cages who I have yet to see people accompany them. A few have been over night but from what I'm aware of they were just a small punishment. They were always down near the door. I was at the very end out of sight therefore Steve was not questioned on why they kept a girl as hostage.

The cage was as big as a box room in a four bedroom house. So not big but enough room to walk around in, not that I could walk most of the time. I have a small blanket that I used to keep my feet warm at night, yes only big enough to keep my feet warm. It didn't help that they only let me wear shorts that went to mid-thigh and a shirt that was a size too big for me, letting a draft in.

It was always dark unless I was receiving my punishment. I had begun to believe that I was nothing I didn't deserve a name. I was 5527. They had named me that after their experiments with guns and weapons. I was as worthless as mere objects. I had lost my fight months ago. The scars that covered my body were disgusting and I was so shamed of them. Who would want me?

"Rose!" I cried out when they asked my name.

"No what is your rightful name! For lying and being a fangbanger?" Luke had screamed. I was so confused. I wasn't a fangbanger I've never met a vampire. The crack of the whip was heard shortly before I felt it slice into my back. I screamed.

"What is your name?" Luke screamed and it went quiet. All that could be heard is harsh breathing from both of us.

"5527" I said defeated.

That was the day I broke. The day where I received my punishment without a fight. What did I have to fight for?

I was brought out of my thoughts to the door at the bottom of the hallway opening. I whimpered quietly. They had not long been here to give my punishment! I couldn't bare another. I noticed it was none of the regular guys it was young boys that were my age or younger. They opened my cage doors before the first one moved out the way. That's when I saw that two boys held a body shaped blanket before throwing it in opposite where I sat.

"Good luck" I heard one of them say before chuckling and walking away. I looked over once I heard the door shut wondering if there was actually a body under there. I slowly moved over not only from fear but due to the fact I actually couldn't move any fast from pain. I grabbed the top of the blanket and lifted it up slightly and managed to jump back slight to notice it was a body. A dead body. I couldn't tell if the body was dead or a vampire.

I quickly pulled myself to my corner curling up. I had lost the ability to walk about a 2 months ago after a punishment I received. I proceeded to watch the body covered in a blanket for the rest of the day until a few hours before sundown. Luke appeared. For a few short seconds fear and panic rose up in me but quickly disappeared.

I heard the keys jingle at the end of the corridor and knew it was time for my daily punishment. I took in a shaky breath before turning my gaze to see Luke walking towards my cage. He stopped outside the cage warily and I knew then that the body next to me was no dead body, he was a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I turned my gaze back to see to my surprise that the body was moving. The body moved the blanket and there laid a boy maybe 17-18 my age. He had brown hair, very pale skin and the most amazing blue eyes. Amazing? I quickly rid the thoughts. Luke still hadn't moved. I knew from what I could hear that Luke was all bark and no bite. He was terrible in training when I heard them running around on the felid. My only source of entertainment that didn't make me go insane.

He was just a little boy that had gotten himself so deep he couldn't cope. I didn't hold any sympathy for him though.

"Come here" Luke said moving towards the cage door. I slowly pushed myself to my knees and managed to pull myself across the floor.

"Move!" Luke shouted. My arms shook from holding myself up and as this was happening I could feel a gaze on me. I jumped when Luke shouted. When I was near the door he opened the door, grabbed my hair and pulled me out whilst I was still on the floor. I didn't make a noise but I felt a searing pain go through my head from how hard he pulled my hair. I soon felt the familiar blood began to trail down my face from the skin he had split open. When he was locking the cage I looked up to see the vampire inside was watching this all happen. He didn't show any emotion. I shouldn't expect anything from him I thought not even getting my hopes up. Luke turned around and picked me up wrapping an arm around my waist which I flinched from. He picked me up like you would a teddy bear.

He then carried me the normal trip of up the stairs to the right and into a square cemented room. There was many blood stains from the punishment. He threw me down the minute he locked the door before walking into the cupboard that held the torture devices.

"So you met your vampire, did you miss him?" Luke said turning around with a black belt which held metal spikes. I grimaced slightly as he stroked the weapon looking around the room as he spoke.

"Answer me!" Luke said walking forward scaring me slightly. My eyes widened before I relaxed.

"I've never met him" I said in a monotone which I always used now. Luke's eyes narrowed before he swung his arm back and I closed my eyes waiting and wasn't disappointed as the sting as the belt hit my arm cutting slightly. I opened my eyes to see Luke glaring down at me before smirking.

"He's here now you can't protect him why don't you admit it?" Luke said now circling round me as I sat crumbled on the ground.

"I'm not..." I was about to answer him but he didn't seem to like that answer. He swung the belt but I quickly flattened my body to the ground when it was aimed at my face. I then tensed knowing I shouldn't have done that.

I was the proved right when I felt Luke's hand gripe my hair and pull me up onto my knees. I didn't make a noise again and this seemed to anger him.

"I will hit you when I feel like it. I will make you scream "Luke muttered darkly in my ear. He suddenly shoved me forward so I hit the floor face first, instantly giving me a nose bleed. I gasped out at that, it had been awhile since he had given me one of those. I moaned slightly when he kicked me in the sides.

"You're actually so in love with that vampire…why go through this for him?"

…

An hour later I was laying in a pool of my own blood but Luke still carried on. I was crying now I couldn't take much more. Luke had not long put the whip away that seemed to be his favorite way of torture.

"Please…please" I begged as I felt my body was burning form the pain. The pain was getting close to the first ever torture I had. I couldn't bear it. I suddenly heard jingling of keys and heard a door open.

"Luke! I said that you can't keep trying to clear her soul! The vampire will kill her within minutes like that!" Steve Newlin said. All I could see was shoes as I hurt so badly.

"Give her cleaning stuff before sending her back, I need you on the felid for the new recruits" Steve said before he left slamming the door.

Luke left me laying there for a few minutes before a bucket of water and gave me old clothes that I had worn before. They said they washed them but they just had dried blood on them.

"10 minutes if you're not ready you're going back naked" Luke said disappearing again. I took a deep breath before pushing myself up with a cry of pain before reaching into the bucket. They gave me a car sponge to clean my body. I pulled off my clothes before I put my hands in the bucket and ran my hands over my body carefully. I couldn't use much pressure because the many open wounds and bruises.

Once I had gotten rid of the freshest blood I quickly put on the new clothes. I had just pulled down my top when Luke burst into the room. He looked disappointed that I was ready but quickly changed his expression. He was sick.

He didn't say a word just picked me up like a toy again before he walked out the room.

"Wonder what the vampire has in store for you" Luke said to me smirking from what I could see in the corner of my eye.

Once we reached my cage he opened the door before throwing me inside. I hit the floor with a thud to then listen to Luke locking the cage before leaving. It was only when I heard the door at the end of the corridor slam that I moved. I slowly moved my arm and laid it flat on the ground as I did with the other before pushing. I grunted as my arms shook and tried to hold my weight.

I managed to move my leg so I was half sitting on my knees. I was breathing heavy from the action. I just needed to get close to the wall then I could just slide my to the corner that would hold me up in a sitting position.

"They tortured you" Was suddenly said instantly reminding me of the fact that I wasn't alone. I was in fact in a cage with a vampire. I tensed at that. I slouched to the right and hit the wall so I was half sitting half leaning against the wall. I looked up to see he was on the other side of the cage leaning against the wall watching me. I stared at him for a few seconds breathing hard not saying anything.

I noticed then that his hands were wrapped in silver and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing so that he couldn't hurt me or bad because silver hurts them right? I took in a breath but stopped half way through when a pain in side stopped me making me let out a noise of pain.

I knew I shouldn't sleep right now with the amount of times I hit my head I had a major concussion. I licked my lips to try and wet them from how dry they were. Luke was meant to leave me a glass of water after every session but he didn't. I really wanted it. No I needed it. I managed to pull myself into the corner where I always stayed a picked up the small blanket and wrapped it around my hands they were freezing.

I opened my eye when I realized I was dozing off to see that the vampire was now opposite me when in the opposite corner. I took a shaky breath when looking at him that when I began to hear sizzling. I looked down to see slight steam coming off his wrist from the silver.

After an hour of staying in silence it looked like he had gone to sleep. Even if I didn't know him, he shouldn't have to go through pain even if he was a vampire. I slowly got to my knees and crawled over. After not moving for a while had enabled me to move some I was thankful for. I kneeled down next to him and it was very nerve racking when I couldn't see him breathing.

I reached towards his wrists watching his face and when there was no reaction. I grabbed the end of the silver and slowly began to untwist it around his wrists. Once it was off I slowly put down the silver. I looked back up to him to see his eyes were open. Fear ran through me and I fell back and shuffled backwards away from him. He watched me not moving.

What was I thinking? He know had use of his hands to hurt me. I felt my eyes water slightly but I never let them fall.

"Thank you" I heard said a few minutes after I made it back to corner. I turned my gaze slowly back to him as I was staring at the floor. When I met eye contact with him I could see that he was thankful and wasn't faking so I nodded towards him.

"Water" I suddenly heard. I looked towards the cage door to see that Luke had placed down the water and then left. I closed my eyes tight and sighed quietly knowing that I was going to have to move to get the water. I opened my eyes putting my hand on the floor pushing myself up but before I could complete the action. The vampire was by the cage door picking up the glass. I thought vampires couldn't drink water or anything but blood.


End file.
